CAUTION!
by benwubacon
Summary: "sehunnie apa itu?"/"tulisan ini berbahaya"/ -Bad Summary (again)- It's YAOI- HUNHAN- Warning Inside!


CAUTION!

Main Couple : HunHan

Rating : M

Enjoy~~

"sehunnie sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itu benar benar membuat namja berkulit pucat dengan surai coklat almond terkejut setengah mati.

"a-anniya.. bukan apa apa.. hanya membaca.. hmm.. membaca.. ini.. uhm.. catatan manager hyung. Ya. Catatan manager hyung" jawabnya gelagapan sambil menyembunyikan tangan kanan yang sedang memegang beberapa lembar kertas. Ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya

"ah.. aku ingin lihat" namja mungil yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu memposisikan tubuhnya lebih dekat. Dengan wajah penasaran, Luhan menatap intens pada Sehun yang sepertinya memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"tidak.." jawab Sehun mantap. Ia lalu pergi tanpa meperdulikan raut wajah Luhan yang mulai ditekuk karena kesal.

"tulisan ini berbahaya" lanjutnya kemudian menghilang dari pemglihatan Luhan. Sekarang, raut wajah Luhan malah berubah menjadi bingung dan penasaran. Ia benar benar penasaran isi teks yang Sehun baca tadi.

###

"omo.." kaget luhan yang terkesan kyeopta . Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya ketika ia melihat namja berkulit tan yang memeluk dan menciumi leher seseorang yang ia peluk dari belakang itu.

"k-kamjjongie.. geli.. nanti masakkannya gosong" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat namja berkulit tan a.k.a kai menciumi intens ceruk lehernya . Mereka, kai dan kyungsoo.

Luhan dengan malu malu masuk ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Jelas suara pintu kulkas yang terbuka itulah menginterupsi pasangan yang tengah bermesraan itu

"luhan hyung?" mengetahui ada luhan disitu. Dengan cepat kyungsoo menepis lemgan kai yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya

"ish mengganggu saja.." gerutu kai.

Tangan kyungsoo dengan sigap lamgsung mencubit lengan kai, tentu membuat kai meringis kesakitan

"a-aw.. baby.. kenapa aku dicubit" protes kai sambil mengusap usap lengan yang terdapat tapak merah akibat cubitan kyungsoo tadi

"kan sakit.." lanjutnya kesal.

"sudah kubilang jangan mesum di dapur, jongie.. tadi katanya mau membantuku memasak? Kenapa malah berbuat mesum?" balas kyungsoo

"ah luhan hyung saja yang membantuku memasak ne?" tanya kyungsoo kemudian pada luhan yang berdiri mematung

Dengan gontai, kai pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mulai asyik memasak.

"selamat makan~!" ucap suho mengomandani semuanya untuk segera menyelesaikan makan malam

Namun belum nampak Sehun duduk disana  
"kalian melihat sehun?" tanya luhan sambil menggerakkan kedua bola matanya mencari cari sehun. Alhasil, semua menggeleng. Itu mengartikan bahwa tidak satupun yang mengetahui dimana Sehun.

###

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunda makan malamnya untuk mencari namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Ish kemana namja itu sebenarnya?

"ouuuh" ia mendengar lenguhan kecil dari dekat, tidak, dari dalam kamar mandi. Suaranya sangat ia kenal. Ya. Ia yakin yang di dalam itu sehun

Luhan segera menempelkan telinga kanannya, mendengar dengan jeli dan menyelidiki apa yang sedang dilakukan namjachingunya itu di dalam

Dengan ekspresi kebingungan namun terkesan lucu, ia bertanya tanya  
"sehunnie sedang apa di dalam ne?" gumamnya

Clek!  
Pintu terbuka. Luhan yang masih serius mendengarkan tiba tiba terjatuh karena tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan tidak tertahan

"luhan? apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sehun kikuk, merasa kepergok sudah melakukan manstrubasi di dalam tadi

"Akh.. appo.. sehunnie sedang apa? Aku mencari sehunnie. Kenapa tidak makan malam?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ah.. mati sudah, sehun sepertinya tertangkap basah oleh kekasihnya bahwa ia baru saja bersolo di dalam toilet. Ia tiba tiba menarik luhan masuk kedalam toilet dan mengunci badannya di tembok  
Kedua tangan luhan ia genggam erat. Wajah luhan merona ketika ia merasakan deru nafas sehun yang begitu dekat

"s-sehunnie.. jangan dekat dekat.. aku malu.. ayo makan dulu~" ujar luhan gugup

Sehun sedikit menyeringai melihat kekasihnya yang salah tingkah itu.  
"Gomawo sudah membawakan makanannya kemari"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"aku tidak membawa apapun tau. Aku dat-mpph" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, sehun dengan nafsu menyambar (?) bibir luhan dan menciumnya sedikit liar.

Tubuh luhan terasa lemas ketika merasa ciuman yang sehun berikan. Ia merasa malu, gugup, takut namun nikmat.

"euhmmnh" erang luhan saat sehun menghisap bibir bawah milik si namja mungil itu

Namun tidak sempat membuka mulutnya, luhan memberontak karena pasokan oksigebnya yang mulai menipis, ia mulai merasa sesak.

Sehun mengerti, ia terpaksa melepaskan tautan ciuman panas mereka. Sekarang pemandangan menggoda yang ia lihat. Sehun melihat kedua bibir merah luhan yang membengkak dan sedikit terbuka, dengan deru nafas yang ia rasakan cukup cepat

###

"hyung.. luhan belum kembali juga.." ujar baekhyun khawatir

"mereka mungkin 'sibuk'" canda kai dan membuat semua tertawa, kecuali baekhyun dan d.o yang kebingungan dan masih mencerna kalimat tadi

"ya.. paling mereka makan malam berdua setelah 'urusan' mereka selesai, itupun kalau masih ada jatah makan malam" lanjut chanyeol kemudian terkekeh karena merasa kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi sedikit menggelikan

"Ah.. tidak perlu disisakan. Lagi pula salah mereka juga tidak cepat cepat makan malam, ayo habiskan saja~" kata xiumin dengan semangat untuk melahap semua makanan yang ada di atas meja

###

"ahh~ mmh.. s-sehunnie.. ahh.. deeper.. " erang Luhan keenakan ketika merasakan tusukan sehun yang semakin dalam. Tangan kanannya menahan berat tubuhnya ke tembok toilet, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas surai lembut milik sehun yang menjilati lehernya dariokj belakang. Tubuhnya tersentak maju mundur mengikuti gerakan sehun yang menggenjotkan juniornya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat

"ahh.. yah.. seperti ngh itu.. ngh~" sambung luhan dengan terbata bata akibat ucapam dan desahan yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya

Sehun diam dan tidak menjawab. Ia masih asik dan menikmati sempitnya dinding hole luhan yang semakin sempit saja. Wajahnya bergerak masuk ke sisi kanan leher luhan dan mulai menjilati kulit leher luhan

"mmmh~ aah.. s-sehunnie nnh.." desah luhan yang semakin menikmati setiap jilatan dan hisapan sehun. Ia semakin meremas rambut sehun, menandakan ia juga menikmati service yang sehun berikan

Terdorong kepala sehun yang srmakin masuk ke leher bagian kanannya, luhan menolehkan sedikit wajahnya ke kiri. Ia membuka matanya. Dan. Blush. Wajahnya merona lagi, ia melihat bayangannya dengan sehun yang sedang bercinta sambil berdiri di cermin westafel. Ia melihat junior panjang dan besar milik sehun yang keluar masuk holenya dengan tempo yang cepat dan teratur. Junior mungilnya berhasil berdiri tegak menegang karena rangsangan seduktif sehun.

"Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatku semakin panas saja" pikir luhan

"Sehunnie.. ahh.. aku mau.. ngh~ akh! lagihh"  
Seketika saja, saat luhan belum selesai melanjutkan ucapannya, ia sudah mengeluarkan cairan cum untuk yang kedua kalinya

Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil luhan semakin merapat ke tembok, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa mencabut junior yang besar yang masih tertanam di dalam luhan. Ia mengangkat kaki kiri luhan dan mengaitkan kaki itu di pinggangnya sehingga aksesnya memasukki hole luhan semakin mudah.

"mmh.. m-milikmu mem.. ah.. besar sehunnie ngh~"  
Sehun mulai menggenjotkan lagi juniornya keluar masuk hole sempit itu. Ia mengetatkan dinding holenya dan sial! berhasil membuat juniornya terjepit di dalam. Sepertinya sebentar lagi sehun akan mendapati klimaksnya. Ia semakin cepat dan liar memompa juniornya keluar masuk lubang menurut sehun terasa nikmat dan hangat saat ia masuki

Sehun mengangkat dan mengaitkan kaki kanan luhan srkarang posisi nya semakin mantap, kaki luhan semakin mengangkang sehingga junior panjang itu menusuk lebih dalam dan menghantam titik kenikmatan milik luhan.  
"aangh.. sehunniehh.. mmh.. disana.. lebih..nnh kerashh" desah luhan seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher kokoh sehun. Perut sehun semakin bergetar dan ia merasa cairannya tidak tertampung lagi.

"haaah.. mhmm.." akhirnya desahnya keluar setelah mengeluarkan cairan cumnya memenuhi dalam luhan.

Namun ini tak cukup bagi Sehun. Sekarang ia mendudukkan tubuh luhan yang sudah basah dan mengkilat karena keringat itu di atas westafel. luhan hanya terduduk pasrah karena service sehun yang sudah membuatnya seakan lumpuh dan mengikuti alur permainannya. Sehun mengusap bibir bengkak luhan dengan ibu jarinya dengan usapan searah. sehun menjilat lidahnya sendri dan membayangkan dirinya mencium luhan, lagi.

Luhan menatap namja pucat yang berdiri sambil mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"ottokhae? mau lagi?" seringai sehun sambil menunggu jawaban luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. sehun semakin menyeringai karena mendapat persetujuan dari namjachingunya. ia membuka kedua paha luhan selagi wajahnya ia masukkan kedalam ceruk leher si namja cantik itu. respon luhan begitu cepat. ia meremas surai sehun dan membuatnya semakin berantakan. Kemudian ia mendesah kembali.

Sehun mulai menjilati jenjang leher luhan dengan gaya yang semenggoda. ia lumuri leher mulus itu dengan salivanya. selagi sibuk dengan leher luhan, tangan sehun mengangkat kaki kanan luhan tinggi tinggi ke udara, membuat hole merah itu terekspos kembali. Nafsu mulai merajai kembali pikiran sehun.

Ia mengocok sebentar kejantanannya, kemudian melesakkan kembali miliknya kedalam lubang sempit nan hangat itu. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya erat. ia mengerang nikmat saat beda tumpul itu menerobos kedalamnya, lagi.

"nngh.. y-yeah.. m-more sehunnie.. get deeper.. ouhh" lenguhan nikmat itu ia keluarkan ketika sehun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia memejamkan matanya semakin erat karena merasa sangat sangat nikmat akibat sentuhan kejantanan sehun pada sweetspotnya.

Sehun mengerang nikmat saat merasakan kejantanan kekarnnya itu terjepit oleh si pemilik lubang sempit itu. ia semakin menggenjot lebih cepat. Tak lupa tangannya masih menahan kaki kanan luhan agar tetap terangkat di udara, membuat kejantanannya lebih mudah untuk semakin masuk.

"aaahn" teriak luhan dalam desahannya ketika cairan kental dari dalam penisnya itu menyemprot keluar dan membasahi abs dan dada bidang sehun. badannya melengkung, mulutnya terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Kini kejantanan sehun mulai berkedut, ia memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan gerakan yang brutal. Membuat tubuh luhan terhentak.

"ouuuhh, yeahn.." lenguh sehun lega ketika miliknya juga mengeluarkan cairan cinta itu di dalam luhan dan membuat luhan sedikit risih dengan cairan yang memenuhi holenya.

Plop!  
Cairan yang ada di dalam hole luhan tidak bisa melawan gravitasi alias tumpah dan mengalir turun ketika junior besar itu akhirnya tercabut.

"ahh.. sehunnie.. jadi dari tadi kau.."tanya luhan menyelidik

"hehe.. jadi tadi aku membaca Fan Fiction yang kai beri padaku. Ceritanya tentang aku dan kau yang menceritakan kita sedang berhubungan intim  
" cengir sehun

Wajah luhan merah semerah merahnya dan ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu  
"aneh.. tapi aku suka~ sehunnie hebat tadi"

Libido sehun mendidih kembali melihat luhan bertingkah imut seerti itu. Dan malam itu. Sehun benar benar mendapatkan makan malam yang benar benar membuatnya puas.

-END-

a/n: sungguh.. ini fanfic yang nista geje abis -_- soalnya ini otak yadong lagi on nih gara gara liat foto hunhan couple hohoho

oh iya.. sekalian memberitau berita saja, yang **My Shooting Star** bakal ada sequel kok, tapi kalo banyak yang review dooooong xP

Oke deh.. cukup sampai disini..

Salam yadong (?)  
#bow

-BenWuBacon-


End file.
